Please, Look At Me
by huneeekr
Summary: [HIATUS!] Luhan menyukai Sehun. Sehun menyukai Luhan. Namun, mereka berpikir kalau cinta mereka tak terbalaskan yang membuat salah paham itu muncul. Apa mereka akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing? -AU-GS-Hunhan ofc and other-Romance/Drama-Mind to review, bby?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Please, Look At Me

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

Hunhan, etc

[Mungkin ketambahan pairing lain di chap-chap depan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

 **NB :** Ini couple official kok. Kecuali Krisho sama Laytao yang crack. Disini Suho sama Tao gs, oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? DON'T READ JEBALYOK!

.

.

.

I hope you like it all! Happy reading! Don't forget to review, oke? Lafya!

.

.

.

BRAK

GEDEBUK

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?! Cepat turun, anak nakal!" omel Nyonya Lu setengah berteriak. Merasa risih melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya dipagi hari. Jungkook, adik Luhan yang sudah menunggu kakak perempuannya lebih dari 20 menit itu mulai jengah.

"unni! Cepat turun! Hari mulai siang! Kau mau kita bersepeda siang-siang lalu kulit kita menjadi hitam, hah?!" tambah Jungkook sambil terus melihat jam di tangannya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengambil gelas berisi susu lalu meneguknya. Mengetuk meja makan itu tak sabaran.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"hosh hosh hosh, maafkan aku, Kookie" sesal gadis bernama Luhan itu. Jungkook memutar matanya malas, lalu mengangguk. Menguyah roti bakar yang ibunya sediakan.

"ini sudah hampir pukul enam, unni sayang. Kau pasti kesiangan lagi,bukan?" kesal Jungkook.

Luhan menyengir malu, "maafkan aku. Padahal aku sudah menyetel jam weker ku pukul setengah lima"

"tapi sama saja. Jam weker itu tak akan pernah bisa menembus telinga tuli mu itu" maki Jungkook sambil menoyor kening sang kakak dengan keras. Sang kakak hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menguyah roti bakar selai coklatnya itu.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Jungkook sambil merapikan baju olahraganya. "Eomma! Kami berangkat!" lanjut gadis itu sambil berlalu keluar rumah diikuti sang kakak.

"hati-hati! Jangan pulang terlalu siang! Pukul sepuluh kalian sudah harus sampai dirumah!"

"NE!"

.

.

.

"unni, kita duduk ditaman seberang sana saja. Aku mulai capek" ucap Jungkook sambil memukul lutut-lututnya dengan pelan. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengayuh kembali sepedanya diikuti sang adik. Memakirkan sepeda itu di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Mendudukkan badan mungilnya diatas kursi taman yang nyaman.

"unni, aku beli minuman sebentar. Kau tunggu sini" pesan Jungkook dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dikursi itu. Luhan menggumam lalu melihat sekeliling dengan mata rusanya. Taman itu cukup ramai rupanya.

Ada ayunan, perosotan, bahkan jungkat-jungkit. Ada juga area basket, fustal, serta skateboard. Sangat terpenuhi memang fasilitas disini. Bahkan, ada kolam renang dibagian ujung taman. Karena itu, taman ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

DUK

Sebuah bola basket mengenai tulang kering Luhan dengan pelan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memunguti bola basket berwarna biru-kehitaman itu lalu menyerngit bingung. Tak lama, sepasang kaki bersepatu kets berwarna hitam ada didepannya.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya. Seketika, ia langsung terpesona dengan wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap mata indah Luhan. Melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Luhan. Sontak, gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"ah, maaf. Itu bolaku" kata lelaki itu.

Bahkan, suaranya terlihat seksi ditelinga Luhan!

"ah, iya" Luhan tersadar lalu memberikan bola itu kepada pemiliknya. Lelaki itu menerimanya, lalu tersenyum manis. Luhan kembali terpana.

Bahkan, senyumannya sangat manis di mata Luhan!

"terima kasih, nona. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" pamit lelaki itu sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Kembali bergabung bersama teman-teman basketnya lalu bermain dengan lincah.

Luhan terus mengamati gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Mengamati cara ia mendribble bola, berlari, berjalan bahkan sampai ia menyetak angka. Rambut hitam pekat yang basah itu membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Luhan yakin, lelaki itu memiliki tubuh yang seksi!

"aku bisa gila" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Menjambak rambut coklat-kehitaman miliknya brutal. Berusaha menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"unni? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Luhan berhenti melakukan kegiatan konyolnya lalu mengadah. Jungkook, adik perempuan satu-satu nya sedang berada dihadapannya. Membawa dua buah kaleng soda.

"tidak. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Mana soda nya?" tagih Luhan sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Sang adik langsung memberikan kaleng itu kepada sang kakak. Duduk disebelah Luhan sambil meneguk minuman dingin itu.

"Kookie, kau tau siapa lelaki disana?" bisik Luhan sambil menunjuk lelaki yang membuatnya gila dengan jari telunjuknya. Jungkook mengikuti arah jari Luhan.

"aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin baru pindah disekitar sini" jawab Jungkook seadanya.

Luhan mengangguk, "mungkin. Kau tau, Kookie? Dia sangat tampan" puji Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"unn, ingat! Hati mu masih memilih Siwon oppa" pesan Jungkook enteng. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, meneguk kembali soda miliknya dengan cepat. Membuang kaleng itu ditempat sampah sebelahnya.

"dia hanya teman kecil, Kookie" elak Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Entahlah, sejak melihat lelaki itu, nama Siwon berasa aneh di gendang telinganya. Pengaruh lelaki yang baru ia temui itu, mungkin?

"tapi dia first love mu, unn. Jangan mengelak. Kau bahkan sudah menyukainya mulai sekolah dasar" tutur Jungkook sambil menyentil kening sang kakak dengan pelan. Luhan meringis, mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah itu.

"baiklah, baiklah aku mengakuinya. Tapi, lelaki itu lebih tampan, Kookie. Lihatlah! Matanya, hidungnya, rahang nya, alis mata nya, bahkan bibirnya!" jerit Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook dengan brutal. Jungkook memutar matanya malas, terlalu malas meladeni tingkah memalukan kakaknya.

Bahkan, jeritan Luhan terdengar sampai telinga lelaki itu bersama teman-temannya. Sontak, para lelaki itu menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, Luhan. Lelaki itu menyerngit bingung.

"eh Tuan Oh, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu? Setelah kau mengambil bola itu darinya, dia terlihat—err gila" tanya salah satu temannya.

Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya, "mana aku tau. Aku hanya mengambil bola ini darinya, lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Itu saja" jawab lelaki itu seadanya.

"aha, aku tau!" tiba-tiba temannya yang lain bersuara.

"mungkin, dia menyukaimu" tebak temannya yang lain.

"jangan mengada-ngada, mana mungkin gadis mungil seperti dia langsung menyukaiku hanya aku tersenyum padanya? Jangan gila" elak lelaki itu sambil terus memantulkan bolanya.

"bisa saja. Ayolah, kau pasti akan ter—"

"HEI KAU YANG MEMAKAI SINGLET PUTIH BERCELANA AB—mphhh"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh kembali ke sumber suara. Lagi-lagi, dua gadis mungil itu. Tapi kali ini, gadis yang kedua yang berteriak namun sekarang bibir gadis itu telah dibekap sang gadis pertama.

"diamlah!" pekik gadis yang mempunyai surai coklat-kehitaman yang dikuncir kebelakang. Gadis itu berhasil membuat lelaki disana terpana. Terpana akan kecantikan dan keimutan gadis itu.

"unn—mphhh aku tak bisa bernafas" erang sang korban sambil meronta. Gadis berkuncir itu segera melepaskan bekapannya. Gadis dengan rambut bergurai bebas itu langsung mencari nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"unni! Kau hampir membunuhku!" jeritnya.

"diamlah Jungkook! Kau membuatku malu!" balas gadis itu kepada yang semua laki-laki itu ketahui bernama Jungkook.

"Luhan unni sayang, bukankah kau ingin berkenalan dengan lelaki itu? Aku membantumu"

"YA! Aku tak pernah bilang begitu! Dasar anak nakal!"

Sepertinya mereka berdebat hingga menjerit seperti itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Untung saja, area ini cukup sepi. Mungkin, gadis-gadis komplek disini sedang menonton pertandingan futsal maupun aksi skateboard.

Dan sungguh, kedua gadis itu sangat berisik!

"hei, nona-nona. Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Kedua gadis itu terlonjak dan sontak menoleh. Lalu mendekap mulutnya masing-masing sambil mengangguk patuh. Saling menunjukkan jari telunjuknya masing-masing didepan bibir mereka.

"gadis aneh" gumam lelaki itu.

"tapi, mereka sangat cantik, hyung. Apalagi Jungkook. Astaga, aku benar-benar menyukainya" celetuk salah satu teman se-baketnya.

"bilang saja kau menyukai nya, Kim Taehyung" dengus lelaki itu.

"kau ketinggalan berita, hyung. Bocah ingusan sudah menyukai adik Luhan nuna dari JHS" cerita salah satu temannya. Taehyung hanya menyengir tak bersalah, membentuk V-sign.

"jadi hanya aku yang ketinggalan berita disini?"

"tentu saja. Kau baru pindah kemarin, Hin. Disini masih banyak rahasia" celetuk salah satu temannya bernama Daehyun.

"Hun. Namaku Sehun. Bukan Sehin. Nama darimana itu hah" protes lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu. Daehyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tak peduli dengan protesan Sehun.

"terserah kau saja" ucap Daehyun tak peduli. Sedangkan tangannya sudah incang-incang mengambil bola dari Sehun. Dan—TAK! Berhasil. Segera Daehyun langsung berlari. Sehun tersadar dan langsung mengejar lelaki ber-eyeliner itu.

PRAK

"yes!" girang Daehyun karena ia menyetak angka. Sehun menggerutu sambil mengumpat. Mengutuk Daehyun yang telah curang itu.

"kau curang, Jung Daehyun!" protes Sehun.

"apa peduliku? Salah mu sendiri kau lengah" balas Daehyun santai.

"hah, percuma aku berbicara padamu" jengah Sehun sambil meninggalkan Daehyun yang melongo. Ia kira, Sehun akan melawannya dan bertanding kembali. Tapi—ia salah, Sehun bahkan tak perduli.

"Kookie chagi, kemarilah~" panggil Taehyung ketika melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya. Jungkook membelakkan matanya, melempar lelaki sialan itu dengan kaleng soda miliknya.

"hentikan panggilan menjijikkan mu, Kim Taehyung!" maki Jungkook.

"kau sangat manis ketika marah, Nyonya Kim" goda Taehyung sambil mengangkat alisnya bersamaan.

"YA! Aku bukan milikmu! Aku hanya punya Jimin!" protes Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sampai kapan kau mengharapkannya, adikku sayang? Jimin bahkan tak menyukai—AW! Sakit bodoh!" umpat Luhan karena Jungkook menendang tulang keringnya. Kau tau, itu sangat sakit.

"Lulla sayang, kau begitu berisik" tutur salah satu teman Sehun, Chanyeol. Lelaki brengsek yang sangat Luhan benci. Menyia-nyiakan seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun karena laki-laki itu menyukai teman sekelasnya, Kim Namjoo.

"diam kau, brengsek" maki Luhan menggeram marah. Sehun yang melihat sifat asli Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata, gadis itu cukup kasar juga, pikir Sehun.

"apa kau marah karena aku menyia-nyiakan sahabat genit mu itu huh?" tantang Chanyeol.

"dia tak genit, Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat. Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada sahabat-sahabat Namjoo" desis Luhan. "ayo Kookie, kita pergi. Aku benar-benar muak dengan wajah jeleknya" lanjut Luhan sambil menggeret Jungkook meninggalkan kerumunan laki-laki itu.

"ingat, Tuan Park! Kau akan menyesal! Haha, aku tak sabar menunggu dimana hari kau mengejar Baekhyun tapi gadis itu tak memperdulikannya" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa jahat. Menggeret kembali sang adik, biarpun adiknya tersebut telah memberontak.

"Kookie chagi~ sampai ketemu disekolah besok!" teriak Taehyung sambil _flying-kiss_ pada gadis itu. Sang korban langsung bergidik sambil berjalan cepat. Berharap, ia tak akan bertemu Taehyung besok.

Bodoh, kau bahkan sekelas dengannya, sayang.

Baiklah lupakan.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sepeninggalan Luhan dan Jungkook. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol, apa sifat Luhan seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menyerngit, "Luhan memang cukup kasar untuk se-ukuran wanita. Ia bahkan mengikuti ekskul hapkido bersama Baekhyun. Tapi, bocah sok kasar itu bisa manja, cengeng, serta penakut dengan cara yang bersamaan. Kau akan tertawa ketika ia merengek. Itu sangat menggemaskan" cerita Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terdiam, "begitukah?" gumam Sehun. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu dari kejauhan. Gadis itu sedang membenarkan sepatu putih miliknya kemudian menaiki sepeda ontel miliknya. Berlalu pergi bersama adiknya hingga hilang dari penglihatannya.

"oh iya, kau berada di kelas mana, Hun? Kudengar, kau akan pindah ke sekolah kami" ujar Jongin.

"aku? Berada di kelas 2-4"

"whoa benarkah? Kau akan sekelas denganku dan juga si hitam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari menjauh karena Jongin mulai mengejarnya. Sehun mengamati teman-teman barunya itu aneh. Bahkan kelakuan mereka semua sangat aneh.

Oh sayang, kau juga akan aneh setelah itu.

Baiklah, lupakan.

"oh iya Hun, kau juga akan sekelas dengan Luhan serta Baekhyun. Tak lupa, dengan kekasih si hitam ini, Kyungsoo" tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat dulu!" teriak seorang sambil berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Membalas sapaan maid-maid nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu tak sempat merapikan rambutnya. Bahkan ia lupa me-resleting tas sekolahnya.

Benar-benar gadis ceroboh.

"aish, dua puluh menit lagi masuk. Sial, kenapa Jungkook tak membangunkan ku sih? Awas saja nanti disekolah! Aku pas—"

BRUK

Gadis ceroboh yang ternyata Luhan itu terpental. Hingga beberapa buku sekolahnya berhamburan. Mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena terkena trotoar terkutuk, menurut Luhan.

"astaga maafkan aku, nona! Apakah kau ba—Luhan?"

Luhan mengadah, "k–kau kan lelaki kemarin? Siapa?" tanya Luhan lalu merutuki kebodohannya. Lelaki itu saja mengetahui namanya. Sedangkan dirinya? Tak mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

"ah, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk seragam Luhan yang terkena debu. Tak lupa membereskan buku-buku milik Luhan.

"ah, ini. Maafkan aku sekali lagi" sesal Sehun membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"aku benar-benar tak apa. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku" balas Luhan membungkukkan badannya. "ah, apa kau punya sisir? Rambutku belum ku rapikan. Aku terburu-buru tadi" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sisir miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. Gadis itu langsung menerimanya dan langsung bersisir dengan bantuan kaca spion motor milik Sehun. Oh, ternyata Sehun baru saja mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. Lalu saat ia keluar dari rumah, Luhan menabraknya.

"terima kasih" kata Luhan lalu menyodorkan sisir Sehun kepada pemiliknya. Tersenyum manis setelah itu. Sehun tertegun, berdehem setelah itu. Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Mengantongi kembali sisirnya.

"err—apa kau mau berangkat sekolah denganku? Kau tau, kurang sepuluh menit lagi kita masuk" tanya Sehun sambil menawarkan tumpangan. Luhan terdiam, menggigit bibirnya—berfikir.

"ah tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Aku berangkat du—YA!" pekik Luhan karena Sehun telah menarik tangannya lalu menaikkan tubuh Luhan pada motor sportnya. Sehun segera menaiki motornya dan memakai helm hitam miliknya.

Luhan terpana.

Bahkan, Sehun sangat tampan walaupun wajahnya tertutupi helm!

"berpegangan" titah Sehun namun tak bisa ditangkap Luhan.

"apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

GREP

"ku bilang, pegangan. Jangan mencoba-coba melepaskan tanganmu dari perutku. Aku tak akan pelan, Luhan" ancam Sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya. Menancap gas dengan kecepatan maximal. Luhan memekik, makin mempererat pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum manis dibalik helm itu.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! SIAPA LAKI-LAKI YANG MEMBONCENG LUHAN?!"

"YA TUHAN! LUHAN MY SWEETY HONEY HUHUHU"

Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba pun hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat. Sehun menggeram dibalik helmnya. Segera Sehun melepaskan helm tersebut, dan—

"KYAAA! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"ASTAGA SIAPA DIA?! ASTAGA BAHKAN PARK CHANYEOL KALAH TAMPAN!"

"YA! MASIH TAMPAN CHANYEOL!"

"HEI! MASIH TAMPAN JONGIN!"

"HEI KALIAN ASDFGHJKL—"

"Luhan?" sontak kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu menoleh. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki tinggi yang memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tubuh kekarnya terbalut seragam sekolah itu. Rambut laki-laki itu dimodel keatas, efek diberi gel mungkin.

"Siwon oppa? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"memang sudah kebiasaan kita kan masuk ke gedung bersama-sama? Ah, siapa dia?" tanya Siwon menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan tersenyum, "dia Oh Sehun. Tetangga baru di cluster kita. Tentu saja, dia murid baru disini, oppa" jawab Luhan yang entah kenapa langsung memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja. Sehun bahkan terlihat tak protes sama sekali.

Siwon tersenyum manis, "baguslah. Adik kecil ku sudah besar rupanya" ujar lelaki itu sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "oh iya, kau berada dikelas berapa?"

"2-4" jawab Sehun seadanya. Entah kenapa, ia tak suka ketika melihat laki-laki didepannya ini. Luhan bahkan tak protes sama sekali. Ugh, entah kenapa hati Sehun begitu panas.

"whoaa? Benarkah? Kau sekelas denganku kalau begitu. Oppa, gebetan mu datang" bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan tangannya menunjuk kesalah satu gadis yang barusan datang. Siwon mengikuti arah tangan Luhan, merona setelah itu.

Gebetannya berada di beberapa meter darinya! Astaga, Siwon benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan gebetannya itu karena terlalu malu. Astaga, badan kekar begini bisa malu juga.

"Kibum unni!" panggil Luhan yang membuat Siwon melotot kearahnya. Kibum, menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Gadis cantik itu segera berlari kecil, hingga rambutnya bergoyang terkena angin.

"ah, Luhannie? Ada apa? Ah iya, kakak sepupu mu akan berulang tahun kan besok?" tanya Kibum yang tanpa sadar menjejerkan tubuhnya disebelah Siwon. Siwon sampai menahan nafas ketika hidungnya menghirup wangi tubuh gebetannya itu.

"eo? Oh, maksud unni si setan Kyuhyun? Huuh. Apa unni diundang?"

"tentu saja. Mana mungkin setan itu melupakan diriku. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin. Astaga" celoteh Kibum sambil berbinar-binar.

TEEENG

"astaga, sudah masuk!" pekik Luhan. "oh iya, unni. Lebih baik kau masuk saja dengan Siwon oppa. Kalian sekelas bukan? Hm?" usul Luhan yang membuat Siwon makin melototnya. Luhan terkekeh.

"ah? Benar juga. Wonnie, ayo" ajak Kibum sambil memeluk lengan Siwon. Laki-laki jangkung itu terkejut dan tak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Kibum telah menariknya menuju gedung.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun.

Luhan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau memang ada hubungan apa dengan laki-laki itu? Terus gadis itu siapa? Terus Kyuhyun itu sepupu mu? Siapa Sungmin?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Luhan terkekeh sambil membekap bibir Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. Sehun terdiam.

"astaga kau banyak sekali bertanya nya. Siwon? Dia hanya teman kecil yang sudah kuanggap sebagai oppa sendiri. Kibum unni? Oh, Siwon oppa menyukainya. Si setan Kyuhyun memang sepupuku. Sungmin? Kekasih nya Kyuhyun" jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"astaga, bukannya sudah masuk? Mampus kita telat" jerit Luhan menarik tangan Sehun lalu berlari bersama menuju gedung.

"apa Luhan sudah bisa melupakan Siwon?

"sepertinya belum. Luhan sudah menyukai Siwon mulai kecil"

"tapi, kenapa Luhan bermanja dengan lelaki datar itu?"

"itu tampan! Bukan datar! Kita doakan saja, lelaki itu menyukai Luhan balik"

"baiklah. Ayo pergi"

WUUSH

.

.

.

Tebece.

Gimana?aneh? pasti pada nanya siapa dua makhluk yang ngomongin Luhan, Siwon sama Sehun kan? Itu mah rahasia. Maaf kalau typo bertebaran. Pie gak sempet baca ulang hehe.

My Lovely Osehax? Otw selesai kok. Tenang saja oke. Makasih bagi yang mau nyempatin baca maupun review MLO. /bow

Ah iya, pie minta tolong. Dibaca ya sebentar author's note ini. sebentar saja hng.

Couple official BTS selain VKOOK siapa? Pie gaktau muehehe. Biasa, pie bukan army jadi gaktau. Couple official SUJU juga deh. Pie cuma tau Haehyuk, Sibum, sama Kyumin. Dimohon ya! Makasih!

Dimohon untuk review sebanyak-banyaknya ya. Review dikit? Maaf gakbisa ngelanjutin. Otomatis fanfic itu bakal aku hapus.

Oke makasih perhatiannya! Laff! Readers semoga hidupnya berkah! Amin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Please, Look At Me

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek etc

[Mungkin ketambahan pairing lain di chap-chap depan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

 **NB :** Ini couple official kok. Kecuali Krisho sama Laytao yang crack. Disini Suho sama Tao gs, oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? DON'T READ JEBALYOK!

.

.

.

I hope you like it all! Happy reading! Don't forget to review, oke? Lafya!

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan badan mungil nya di bangku miliknya. Memasang _headshet_ di kedua telinganya, mendengarkan music dari MP3 nya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kelas yang menghubungkan lapangan olahraga.

Mata rusa nya melihat seseorang yang berada di gerombolan pemain basket di bawah sana. Luhan memakan bekal makan siang nya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang yang membuat gadis rusa itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis ber-eyeliner sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun, kau menyemir rambut mu lagi?" tanya Luhan melihat rambut _blonde_ Baekhyun _intenst._ Baekhyun menyengir dan menggangguk lucu. Tangan lentiknya membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun menyumpitkan _sushi_ udang miliknya kearah mulut Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk, memakan _sushi_ milik Baekhyun dengan lahap. Mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baekhyun, kau tau kan ada siswa baru di kelas ku? Dia sangat tampan kau tau? Astaga, sepertinya ak—"

"menyukainya? _Oh my goodness._ Kau sudah mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali untuk laki-laki yang berbeda. Sekarang siapa lagi? Henry Lau? Lee Jongsuk? Kim Myungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyebutkan nama siswa di sekolah nya.

"bukan. Namanya Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan menopang dagunya. Mata nya tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan Sehun yang entah kenapa begitu seksi ketika bermain basket dibawah sana.

"oh. Awas saja kalau besok kau naksir lelaki yang berbeda. Ku tonjok baru tau rasa" ancam Baekhyun menunjukkan bogeman tangannya. Luhan tertawa meremehkan. Menvubit pipi chubby Baekhyun dengan gemas.

BRAK

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. Menampakkan si gadis menyebalkan Namjoo bersama kedua temannya, Naeun serta Hayoung. Namjoo tersenyum manis kearah mereka. Yang malah menurut Baekhyun itu sangat menjijikkan.

"hei gadis jalang" sapa Namjoo memainkan beberapa helai rambut _blonde_ Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menepis tangan kotor Namjoo. Menatap tajam gadis didepannya sambil bersendekap.

"apa masalah mu, huh?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar gadis sok cantik didepannya ini dengan jurus hapkido nya. Ugh, tapi rasanya itu sangat berat. Gadis sok didepannya ini masih menjadi pacar Chanyeol, lelaki brengsek yang ia cintai namun menyakitinya.

"aku hanya menyapa teman. Tak boleh?" tanya balik Namjoo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ha-ha? Teman?" tawa remeh keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, "aku tak pernah mempunyai teman seperti mu, jalang" bisik Baekhyun membelai pipi Namjoo lembut. Menyeringai lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Memakan bekal nya yang tertunda.

"kau menyedihkan, Kim Namjoo" desis Luhan. Menopang dagunya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Namjoo menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan wajah memerah.

"Lulla, aku pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar. Mau membaca buku baru disana" pamit Baekhyun sambil membereskan bekalnya. Bermaksud meneruskan makan di perpustakaan nanti. Melihat Luhan mengangguk, gadis itu segera berlari keluar kelas.

BRUK

Baekhyun bersama orang yang menabraknya pun terjatuh bersama. Baekhyun mengaduh, mengelus pantatnya yang terasa panas karena berbenturan dengan lantai yang dingin. Mengumpat lantai dingin itu tanpa suara.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam. Suara ini. Suara bariton ini. Hanya ada satu orang disekolah ini yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

Siapa lagi.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya membesar. Lelaki yang menabraknya juga melebarkan matanya, terkejut siapa yang ditabraknya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup tak karuan. Sedangkan lelaki itu merasakan desiran aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

"a–ah, aku tak apa. Kalau begitu aku permis—"

GREP

Tangan Baekhyun ditahan oleh lelaki itu. Gadis mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menyedihkan didepan lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan tangan yang menggantung.

Bahkan Baekhyun lupa bahwa kotak bekal miliknya tertinggal tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu mengambilnya, membukanya perlahan. Matanya berbinar karena _sushi_ udang adalah menu favoritnya.

Namun, pikirannya tak tenang.

Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa itu. Beberapa hari ini, pikiran Chanyeol selalu dipenuhi wajah Baekhyun. Saat ia sedang menulis, di setiap lembaran putih itu selalu dipenuhi wajah Baekhyun. Entah itu wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, merajuk, bahagia maupun mengeluh.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Tak mungkin"

.

.

.

TEENGG

Bell tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswi yang awalnya tegang langsung menghempuskan nafasnya sangat lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas dengan benar. Luhan, gadis itu bahkan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menutup mata indahnya.

"Hannie, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit teman sebangkunya.

"Eunji-ya, hati-hati ya" pesan Luhan membuka matanya. Eunji mengangguk. Menepuk kepala Luhan lembut. Melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu pergi. Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Ia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Dengkuran halus dari bibir Luhan pun terdengar. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan tertidur itu pun langsung mendudukkan badannya di bangku Eunji. Mengelus punggung Luhan teratur.

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan Baekhyun, dua lelaki menatap mereka dari pojok. Satu nya menatap Luhan, satu nya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun-ssi" panggil salah satu dari dua lelaki itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya. "kau tak membangunkan Luhan? Bagaimana caranya ia pulang? Apa ia dijemput supir?" tanya lelaki itu.

"aku tak tega membangunkan nya, Sehun-ssi. Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak, uncle Kim sedang cuti sebulan ini" jawab Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Mata nya tak ingin menatap Chanyeol yang berada di samping Sehun.

"eungh~" lenguhan Luhan membuat Baekhyun memutar kepalanya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengucek mata serta menguap beberapa kali. Walaupun matanya masih berat.

"Lulla, kau bangun?" tanya Baekhyun menangkup pipi tembam Luhan. Gadis rusa itu menggangguk lucu. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"ku antar pulang ya" lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng keras, "tidak usah, Bebbi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bis. Rumah kita beda arah. Aku tak ingin merepotkan mama mu" tolak Luhan halus. Baekhyun memandang Luhan _intenst._

"kau yakin? Apa kau mau ditatap lapar lagi oleh om-om mesum itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan menegang, menggeleng sambil merengek dipelukan Baekhyun. Sehun yang berada dipojok ruangan pun hanya bisa tertegun.

"tapi aku tak mau merepotkan mama mu, Baekhyun~" rengek Luhan menggoyangkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, memainkan rambut coklat-kehitaman Luhan.

"aku akan mengantar mu" suara lain membuat Luhan menegakkan badannya. Menoleh dan menemukan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

Baekhyun sumrigah, "benarkah? Terima kasih, Sehun-ssi. Aku jadi tak cemas kalau begitu. Baiklah Luhan, aku pulang dulu. Mama ku sudah menunggu" pamit Baekhyun menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Berlari pergi keluar kelas. Dirinya tak tahan kalau sudah ada Park Chanyeol didekatnya.

"ugh, aku mengantuk" lirih Luhan sepeninggal Baekhyun. Meletakkan kepalanya lagi diatas meja. Menutup matanya yang terasa lebih berat. Tak lama, dengkuran halus terdengar.

"dia memang tukang tidur, Hun. Jadi maklumi saja" ucap Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sehun mengangguk, "kau tak pulang? Bukan nya kau berencana pulang dengan Jongin?"

"tidak. Si hitam itu sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Tak mungkin aku mengacaukan nya lalu Kyungsoo akan menghajar ku dengan jurus cubitannya. Itu sangat sakit kau tau" celoteh Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"lalu? Bukan nya kau punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak pulang dengan kekasih mu saja?'

"entahlah. Hari-hari ini aku ingin menjauhinya saja. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa" jawab Chanyeol bimbang.

"mungkin kau sudah bosan dengannya" ucap Sehun ngawur. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli.

"Sehun, seperti nya kau mempunyai banyak fans. Lihatlah jendela kelas kita. Para gadis mengintipmu" bisik Chanyeol. Matanya tak pernah berhenti melirik ke jendela kelas. Dimana para gadis itu mengintip.

"aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan meladeni mereka. Lagipula aku hanya meladeni gadis ini" ujar Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"kau menyukainya? Ya kan ya kan?" goda Chanyeol menaikkan alis nya bergantian. Sehun mengelos, mengibaskan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. Mengusir pemuda peri itu.

Tak menggubris protesan Chanyeol, Sehun mendekati Luhan. Berjongkok membelakangi gadis itu. Ia taruh tas Luhan di pundaknya. Melingkarkan tangan kurus Luhan di lehernya. Melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggang nya.

Berdiri pelan sambil menyangga tubuh Luhan agar tidak jatuh. Para gadis diluar langsung berteriak tak terima. Mengumpat dan mencaci maki Luhan yang bahkan tertidur. Sungguh malang.

"Chanyeol, mau pulang bersama? Kau bawa motor kan?" tawar Sehun berubah pikiran. Dasar labil.

Chanyeol mendengus, "tadi mengusirku, sekarang menawari ku. Maksud mu apa, huh?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Tangannya masih setia menyangga paha Luhan yang sedikit terbuka akibat rok nya tersingkap. Ah, kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupa nya.

Berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Menulikan pendengarannya karena gadis-gadis itu menjerit dengan nada yang menggelikan bagi Sehun. Seorang lelaki menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"aku harap kau tak menyakiti Luhan seperti aku menyakitinya. Kalau kau membuat Luhan menangis, kau tak akan tenang, Oh. Sehun."

.

.

.

Sehun menaiki motornya dengan Luhan di punggungnya. Lelaki itu melepaskan dasi dari lehernya, melingkarkan tangan Luhan di perutnya. Melilitkan dasi di pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"kau aman sekarang" ucap Sehun tersenyum. Memakai helm miliknya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat gadis-gadis yang lewat disitu berteriak terpesona. Menghidupkan mesin lalu mengendarai motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Park Chanyeol dijadikan incaran si jalang Baekhyun. Sekarang Oh Sehun si lelaki tampan juga dijadikan incaran si sok cantik Luhan? Mereka benar-benar tak tau malu"

"kau benar. Lihat saja. Aku akan merebut Sehun dari Luhan"

"kau harus melakukannya. Karena aku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjauhan. Dan kau, harus seperti aku. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun berjauhan"

"bisa diatur"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan dengan susah payah. Tangannya sibuk menyangga badan gadis itu yang tak pernah bisa diam. Tak lama, seorang gadis mungil yang wajahnya hampir mirip seperti Luhan membukakan pintu.

"kau kan laki-laki bersama Taehyung kemarin kan?" tanya gadis yang bernama Jungkook. Sehun mengangguk.

"nama ku Oh Sehun. Ah begini, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengantarkan Luhan" jawab Sehun maksud dari kedatanganan nya ini. Jungkook menyerngit bingung.

"Lulla unni?!" pekik Jungkook kaget karena wajah Luhan menyembul dari balik bahu Sehun. Luhan yang terganggu dari tidurnya pun membuka matanya perlahan. Mengucek mata indah nya itu lalu tertidur kembali.

"maafkan aku, oppa. Unni memang orang yang menyusahkan" sesal Jungkook membungkukkan badannya. Sehun tersenyum, mengucapkan tidak masalah pada adik dari gadis di gendongannya kini.

"boleh kah aku masuk?" tanya Sehun. Jungkook tersentak, mengangguk cepat dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah mewah Luhan. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, yang ia yakini kamar gadis rusa itu.

Sehun mendekati kamar dipojok lorong, menahan tawa ketika membaca kata-kata yang bertengger di pintu berwarna coklat keemasan itu.

 _Lulla's room._

 _Dilarang masuk! Ketuk dulu! Kecuali Eomma, Appa, Kookie dan Woonie oppa!_

 _Peace sign, Luhan /love emoticon/_

Membuka kenop pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Berdecak karena semua isi dari kamar Luhan ber-tema bambi dan hello kitty. Merebahkan badan mungil Luhan di atas ranjang, menyelimutinya. Mengelus pipi tembam Luhan lalu melangkah keluar.

"Sehun?"

Lelaki itu tersentak. Melihat ke arah bawah dari tangga, mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan sosok itu. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Joohyun nuna" ucap Sehun. Berlari menuruni tangga. Tak memperdulikan kalau nanti ia terjatuh dan berakhir badannya sakit semua.

"nuna kenapa disini?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Joohyun. Joohyun, kakak perempuan Sehun pun tersenyum. Menepuk kepala adik nya dengan sayang.

"nuna sedang main" jawab Joohyun.

"main? Dengan siapa?"

"dengan Seungwan" jawab Joohyun terkekeh.

"yak! Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu! Sudah bagus-bagus nama ku Wendy masih saja dipanggil Seungwan" protes Seungwan alias Wendy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hallo. Oh Sehun kan? Adik nya Irene _hyperactive_ ini? Nama ku Wendy. Son Wendy"

"ah. Nde, nama ku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal Wendy nuna"

"Seungwan ini sepupu nya Luhan. Baru pulang dari Toronto" jelas Joohyun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "oh iya, kenapa kau tadi menggendong Luhan, huh? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sehun?" curiga Joohyun memincingkan matanya.

Sehun gelagapan, "t–tidak. Tadi Luhan tertidur dikelas. Ya sudah aku mengantarnya pulang" jelas Sehun cepat.

Joohyun angguk-angguk, "ya sudah. Sana cepat pulang. Chanyeol dan Taehyung mencarimu". Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mengangguk dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Joohyun bersama Seungwan yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"aku berpikir, Hyun. Sepertinya adik mu itu menyukai sepupu ku"

"kau benar, Wan. Aku tak sabar menggoda nya kalau dirumah"

.

.

.

TEBECE

Hehe, maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan, jelek, seperti barang tak berguna /nda.

Biarpun jelek, saya ingin kalian semua nge-review ;( biar saya merasa tersanjung.

Jadi, dimohon untuk review sebanyak-banyaknya.

Maaf kalau banyak typos atau bahasa yang kurang dimengerti. Males ngedit .nda ;(

Gara-gara review nya dikit, napsu saya buat bikin FF jadi ga ada.

Jadiiii semuanyaaaa reviewwwww juseyoooooooo.

Saya usahain fast update.

Sign by barbxpie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

Please, Look At Me

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek etc

[Mungkin ketambahan pairing lain di chap-chap depan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

 **NB :** Ini couple official kok. Kecuali Krisho sama Laytao yang crack. Disini Suho sama Tao gs, oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? DON'T READ JEBALYOK!

.

.

.

I hope you like it all! Happy reading! Don't forget to review, oke? Lafya!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 IS STARTED!**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Luhan dan Sehun sekarang menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman—eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Mereka hanya bersahabat. Di dalam kamus mereka terdapat kata seperti ini.

 _Ada Sehun ada Luhan, ada Luhan ada Sehun._

Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kebanyakan. Namun, mereka tidak terikat dengan hubungan apa-apa. Ya, begitulah namanya sahabat. Namun—dari kebanyakan orang di dunia ini, jika laki-laki dan perempuan bersahabat, pasti akan ada benih-benih cinta di dalamnya.

Hal itu terjadi pada mereka. Ya—bisa dibilang, Luhan menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Luhan. Katakan ini gila. Namun itulah kenyatannya. Oh, mungkin bukan menyukai. Namun, mencintai.

Luhan akan menempel pada Sehun seperti perangko. Kemana pun Sehun pergi, pasti disitu ada Luhan. Dan Luhan tak segan-segan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja Sehun tak mempersalahkan hal itu.

Namun, mereka tidak tau akan perasaan sahabat mereka sendiri. Luhan tidak tau jika Sehun menyukai nya. Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan menyukai nya. Mereka berpikir, bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan terbalas. Maka dari itu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka dalam-dalam. Tanpa diketahui satu sama lain.

"Sehunnaaa~" rengek Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang memakan makanannya di kantin. Sehun menoleh, tersenyum manis. Mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"ada apa, hm? Kau mau? Buka mulut mu, hm" titah Sehun menyodorkan sendok nya pada Luhan. Gadis mungil berambut pirang-ke merah muda an itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

HAP

"Sehun, ini enak" puji Luhan menguyah makanannya. Bahkan sekarang mulutnya belepotan bumbu makanan itu. Sehun terkikik. Mengusap bibir merah kemudaan milik gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"ya! Oh Sehun!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Sehun menoleh. Menampakkan Park Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya—ehm, Kim Namjoo. Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol bersama Namjoo pun hanya bisa mendengus.

"oh?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk didepannya. Namjoo memandang Luhan dengan sinis. Luhan pun juga tak kalah sinis. Tiba-tiba, mata indahnya menangkap Byun Baekhyun sedang memesan makanan.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan setengah berteriak. Baekhyun menoleh, menemukkan Luhan yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, melangkah mendekati Luhan. Namun, langkahannya terhenti ketika—

Ada Park Chanyeol disitu.

Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, ada Kim Namjoo disitu.

Ugh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati. Gadis mungil ber-blonde itu menghela nafas nya. Melangkah kembali mendekati Luhan dan mendudukkan badan nya disamping gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Bebbi, kau mau?" tanya Luhan sambil memperlihatkan makanan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum—dipaksakan. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat gelagat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tak mengerti akan perasaannya.

"hai, Baekhyun" tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan mesra. Baekhyun menoleh, menemukkan Kim Jongin yang tersenyum manis. Dan itu malah membuat Luhan maupun Baekhyun merasa mual.

"hitam, lebih baik kau menggoda gadis lain saja. Jangan coba-coba menggoda Baekhyun!" amuk Luhan memukul tangan Jongin yang berada di pundak Baekhyun. Jongin mendengus dan malah makin mempererat rangkulannya.

"aku kan suka padamu, Baekhyun. Mau gak jadi pacar ku?"

BUK BUK BUK

"jaga ucapan mu, hitam! Demi seumur hidup ku, aku tak akan mau menerima mu!" jerit Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin berkali-kali.

"dan lebih baik kau goda saja Do Kyungsoo" lanjut Luhan memukul Jongin di bagian badan. Jongin mengaduh kesakitan hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum setan. Dan malah makin memperkuat pukulannya.

"YA! Jangan membawa nama-nama mantan dong!" protes Jongin disela-sela ringisannya.

"Aku. Mana. Peduli.!" Teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan. Jongin, Sehun beserta Chanyeol langsung tersentak. Terkejut sambil mengelus dadanya. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendudukkan nya di samping nya. Menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu berkali-kali.

"jangan terlalu usil pada Jongin, Rusa bawel. Nanti kau malah naksir padanya" goda Sehun terkekeh.

"tau tak sih ew? Ya itu! Demi pantat ku, aku tak sudi!" maki Luhan bersendekap.

Jongin menyeringai mesum, "apa? Pantat mu? Lihat dong, cantik" goda Jongin sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"ya hitam! Jangan menggoda nya!" pekik Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun melempar Jongin dengan sendok, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali memukuli kepala Jongin. Luhan hanya bisa terkikik.

Si seberang sana, Kyungsoo yang mendengar semua perkataan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya begitu teriris ketika Jongin memprotes kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun membahas dirinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki itu.

Namun, Ia bisa apa. Lelaki itu bahkan menyukai Baekhyun. Sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Biarpun itu ditolak berkali-kali. Jongin pun tau kalau Baekhyun sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, yang sabar, oke?" bujuk sahabatnya, Kim Junmyeon sambil mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "aku tak apa. Memang, Jongin tak akan kembali lagi padaku"

Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan keadaan kantin disekitarnya. Hampir seluruh penghuni kantin menatap tingkah mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. Sudah rutinitas bagi mereka ribut seperti itu.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi~" rengek Namjoo menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Mata nya masih setia menatapi gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang bahkan lebih menarik daripada Namjoo.

"kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!" jerit Namjoo sambil berlalu menjauhi Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya. Ugh, Ia sangat malu kalian tau. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Luhan mengoloknya? Ugh, Namjoo tak siap.

"hoi, kenapa kau mengacuhkan kekasih gila mu itu, huh?" tanya Jongin memincing dan mendudukkan badannya di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya, tak tau.

"Hunnie, aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Habis ini kan pelajaran olahraga. Ayo Baek, kita pergi" ajak Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun berdiri. Melihat Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Luhan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari situ.

"Sehun, kapan kau akan menembaknya,hm?" goda Jongin sambil menunjuk punggung sempit Luhan yang menjauh. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil terus menguyah makanannya.

"dia—tidak menyukai ku"

.

.

.

Luhan menguncir rambut pirang-pink nya. Menyisir poni nya kesamping serta jepitan bergambar stich—hadiah dari Sehun. Merapikan seragam olahraga yang sedikit berantakan. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau sangat cantik" puji Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun mengepang rambutnya di dua sisi. Baekhyun terkekeh, mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Gadis mungil bermata rusa itu hanya bisa mengaduh.

"kau juga sangat cantik, Lu. Sehun pasti terpesona ketika melihat mu" balas Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terdiam dan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"dia tidak menyukai ku, Baek. Dia—menyukai orang lain" lirih Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"siapa,hm? Setauku, Sehun tak dekat dengan gadis siapapun kecuali dirimu. Ayolah, yang Ia sukai pasti kau" elak Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan berkali-kali. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum miris.

BRAK

Suara loker di ruang ganti perempuan yang ditendang pun terdengar. Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh, menemukkan Seohyun dan Namjoo yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Luhan bersendekap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan loker.

"ada apa, huh? Mau menganggu kami lagi?" tanya Luhan menantang. Matanya menatap nyalang kedua gadis didepannya. Kaki nya mengetuk lantai secara teratur.

"hei kau! Dasar junior tak tau malu! Mendekati Sehun ku lagi!" amuk Seohyun mendorong bahu Luhan hingga membentur loker. Luhan meringis, menepis tangan Seohyun dari bahu nya.

"Sehun mu? Bahkan Sehun tak menyukai mu, senior" balas Luhan tertawa mengejek.

Seohyun menggeram marah, "apa katamu?! Lihat saja nanti! Sehun pasti akan menjadi milikku! Akan ku pastikan kalian berjauhan dan tidak seperti ini lagi!"

Luhan tertawa, "silahkan saja. Sehun tak akan terperangkap dalam pesona mu, senior" ucap Luhan meremehkan.

"dasar gadis jalang!" desis Seohyun sambil menggeram. Menjambak rambut pirang Luhan dengan kuat. Tak mengidahkan pekikan Baekhyun maupun Namjoo. Luhan tak tinggal diam, Ia balas menjambak rambut merah Seohyun tak kalah kuat.

"LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Luhan ditampar keras oleh Seohyun. Saat Ia ingin menjambak rambut Seohyun, rambut gadis mungil ber-eyeliner itu langsung dijambak oleh Namjoo.

"brengsek kau, Byun Baekhyun! Gara-gara kau, Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini mengabaikan ku!" desis Namjoo. Baekhyun membalas jambakan Namjoo brutal seperti ingin menguliti ayam yang banyak bulu nya.

"apa, huh? Ha-ha, kau mengenaskan, Kim Namjoo. Chanyeol tak menyukai mu lagi, huh?" balas Baekhyun menantang. Ia meringis, kepala nya begitu pusing karena jambakan maut Namjoo.

BRUK

Luhan mendorong Seohyun hingga terjatuh kelantai. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Baekhyun-Namjoo. Namjoo juga terjatuh kelantai dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Rambut keempat gadis itu bahkan sudah sangat berantakan. Dan malah ada yang rontok. Itu pun tidak bisa dianggap sedikit. Rambut berwarna putih,pink,merah serta coklat pun berhambur menjadi satu dilantai.

Mengenaskan.

"awas kau, ya" desis Seohyun berdiri sambil membantu Namjoo. Mereka pergi sambil memegang kepala mereka masing-masing. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Luhan-Baek, mereka bahkan terperosot kelantai.

"Baek, sebaiknya kita ke lapangan saja. Aku takut jika Sehun khawatir dan mencari kesini dan tau keadaan kita yang sangat miris seperti ini" ajak Luhan berdiri secara perlahan. Bahkan kakinya masih sakit karena injakan sepatu tinggi milik Seohyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lu, mau kubantu? Senior tak tau malu itu memang keterlaluan" maki Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan Luhan di bahunya. Dan mereka berjalan ke lapangan dengan perlahan. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi lainnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisa diam tidak sih? Daritadi kau seperti itu" tegur sang guru olahraga, guru Jung sambil bersendekap. Sehun yang daritadi mondar-mandir pun menoleh kearah guru Jung.

"dimana Luhan? Kenapa belum datang juga?" tanya Sehun panic tanpa menghiraukan teguran guru Jung pada siswa perempuan di kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, salah satu siswa perempuan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi, tadi aku melihat Luhan masih di loker bersama Baekhyun. Entahlah, aku tak tau sekarang dia dimana. Tadi sudah ganti kok. Seharusnya mereka sudah disini daritadi" ucap Eunji mulai panic sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"LUHAN? BAEKHYUN?" teriak salah satu siswi yang Sehun ketahui adalah teman Luhan, Minseok. Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. Terkejut melihat kondisi kedua gadis mungil itu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Sehun berlari kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"ya! Kalian kenapa?! Rusa bawel! Apa yang terjadi?!" panic Sehun menangkup pipi tembam Luhan yang memerah serta terdapat bentangan cakaran yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gadis mungil itu hanya meringis sambil menggeleng.

"Baek? Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?!" suara bariton dari belakang Sehun membuat kedua gadis mungil itu menengok ke belakang. Baekhyun serta Luhan membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Di belakang Sehun.

Ada Park Chanyeol yang sedang panic.

Dan itu menyebut nama Baekhyun!

Siapapun, tolong sadarkan tiang brengsek itu.

"siapa yang melakukan ini?!" panic Chanyeol memeriksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun beberapa kali. Baekhyun mematung sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Alis nya terangkat keatas.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan nya memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun.

"maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "mengapa kau melakukan ini, Chanyeol?" parau Baekhyun menahan tangis. Chanyeol memegang tangan lentik Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengelusnya perlahan.

"aku—tak tau apa yang ku lakukan,Baek. Ini diluar akal sehatku. Ketika aku melihat mu terluka, aku merasakannya. Aku tak tau apa ini. Tapi aku—"

"cukup Chanyeol. Hentikan omong kosong mu. Jongin, bantu aku" pinta Baekhyun sehabis melepaskan tangan Chanyeol perlahan. Jongin yang sedaritadi diam pun melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan _bridal style_. Meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun serta Chanyeol yang terpaku.

"Luhan, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Sehun kembali khawatir. Luhan mengangguk sambil meremas seragam olahraga Sehun kuat. Kepalanya terantuk ke bahu lebar Sehun. Sedangkan tubuh nya merapat ke tubuh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, sebaiknya kau membawa Luhan ke UKS. Chanyeol, kita latihan kembali" titah guru Jung. Sehun mengangguk. Lelaki tampan itu membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya seperti koala. Guru Jung menjauhi mereka diikuti Chanyeol.

"aku akan membalas siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, sayang" lirih Sehun ketika melihat Luhan menutup matanya di bahunya. Membenarkan posisi Luhan dan berjalan menuju ke UKS.

.

.

.

"ugh?" eluh seorang gadis yang barusaja terbangun. Gadis itu duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh nya di tepi ranjang UKS. Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling nya. Tak sampai beberapa detik, seseorang membuka pintu UKS.

"Lu, kau sudah bangun? Sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu mendekati sang gadis, Luhan.

"Sehunnie? Ah, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan tersenyum manis. Sehun ikut tersenyum sambil mendudukkan tubuh nya di tepi ranjang Luhan. Jemari tangan Sehun mengelus pipi tembam Luhan yang terbalut plester.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya ada pelajaran olahraga?" tanya Luhan bingung ketika melihat Sehun sedang memegang sebuah paper bag. Sehun membuka paper bag itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan.

"ya! Oh Sehun!" protes Luhan karena Sehun mengabaikannya. Sehun menoleh, menemukkan Luhan sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh. Menyubit pipi tembam itu dengan gemas. Membuat empu nya mengaduh.

"jangan cerewet, rusa bawel. Aku membawa makanan untukmu" kata Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru-kehitaman. "dari Ibuku" lanjut lelaki itu.

"terima kasih. Ucapkan terima kasih untuk Jaejoong _auntie_!" pesan Luhan riang. Sehun mengangguk-angguk patuh. Matanya berbinar melihat kotak makanan itu. Menyumpit salah satu _sushi_ dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Lu" panggil Sehun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Luhan. Gadis mungil itu ternyata terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya. "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Sampai-sampai, pipi mu ada bekas cakaran. Kau habis berkelahi?"

UHUK

Luhan tersedak. Sehun sontak panic dan memberikan minumannya pada Luhan. Gadis itu mengambil dan menelannya dengan kasar. Menghela nafas dengan teratur.

"Lu, jawab aku" pinta Sehun. Luhan menggeleng kuat. Ia ingin sekali memberi tau Sehun kalau Seohyun yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi, Ia juga tak enak dengan Seohyun. Bagaimana pun Seohyun adalah kakak kelas nya.

"jawab" desis Sehun. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan tetap menggeleng kuat sambil meringkuk. Sehun menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kalau Luhan tak memberi tau siapa saja yang mencelakainya, bagaimana bisa Sehun memberi perhitungan?

"baiklah baiklah. Aku tak memaksa mu, princess. Kemarilah" titah Sehun menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan pelan. Meringkuk kedalam dekapan Sehun yang hangat.

"princess, aku disini" lirih Sehun mengelus punggung sempit Luhan. Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Memang Ia sudah tak menyukai Siwon. Ia hanya menyukai lelaki didepannya kini. Mencintai lebih tepat.

Dia—hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat, batin gadis itu miris.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Harusnya kau senang bukan kalau Chanyeol khawatir padamu?" tanya Jongin heran melihat sikap Baekhyun tadi pada Chanyeol. Jongin tau kalau Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tau kalau rasa suka nya pada Baekhyun tak akan terbalas.

Namun, Ia juga seharusnya mendukung Baekhyun bukan? Ia tak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tak suka memaksa perempuan. Ia ingin perempuan yang juga mencintainya.

"aku tak mengerti, Jongin. Ada apa dengan tiang brengsek itu, huh? Tiba-tiba dia seperti itu. Ha-ha. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Dulu, dia mengacaukan ku, mengabaikan ku, mengataiku gadis jalang. Padahal aku tak berbuat apa-apa dengan Daehyun. Aku hanya berbincang. H-hiks, gara-gara Namjoo sialan itu—Chanyeol pergi dariku" cerita Baekhyun sambil menangis pelan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata itu sepuasnya.

Tapi, masih ada Jongin disini.

Ia tak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan dihadapan Jongin.

Seseorang yang selalu ada jika Ia sedih, bahagia maupun tertekan.

"aku mengerti perasaan mu, Baek. Namjoo pasti akan mendapat balasannya lebih dari yang Ia lakukan padamu. Percayalah. Suatu saat nanti, Chanyeol akan kembali padamu" ucap Jongin menyemangati Baekhyun. Gadis mungil ber-blonde itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Baekhyun!" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Baekhyun dan Jongin pun menoleh ke arah suara. Mata Baekhyun membesar. Tak percaya dihadapannya kali ini.

Chanyeol, disitu.

Chanyeol terengah-rengah.

Dan itu menyebut namanya cukup keras.

Tolong jangan bangunkan Baekhyun jika ini mimpi.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu" pamit Jongin melangkah keluar kelas melewati Chanyeol yang menggumamkan terima kasih. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku sambil menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Lelaki tinggi itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berada dipojokkan kelas. Setiap langkahnya menggema. Baekhyun menjadi waspada, entah apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki bodoh itu padanya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku" pinta Chanyeol pelan.

"berhenti disitu, Park Chanyeol"

"tidak, Baek. Sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"baiklah baiklah. Cepat katakan! Aku harus kembali ke lapangan menemui Jongin"

Chanyeol merasa sesak ketika Baekhyun berkata ingin menemui Jongin. Apa Baek menyukai Jongin? Apa Baekhyun akan menemui Jongin untuk menerima permintaan Jongin? Batin lelaki tinggi itu resah.

"kau ingin menemui Jongin untuk apa" desis Chanyeol.

"menerima Jongin" balas Baekhyun acuh.

"kau—tak boleh menerima nya, Baekhyun" desis Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa miris, "kenapa? Aku sudah capek berharap padamu, brengsek. Aku memang harusnya sadar kalau cinta ku tak terbalaskan. Aku akan ber—"

"aku menyukai mu, Byun Baekhyun"

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, sekaligus tak percaya.

"aku—menyukai mu"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Hayoloh.

Gregettt kan.

Gak sih yaaaa.

Gimana?jelek kah?

Ada yang nunggu WGM sama MLO? Teirma kasih yang mau nunggu! FF itu lagi pembikinan. Lagi gak ada ide beneran untuk chapter kedepan. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang mau review, fav, sama nunggu! Semoga berkah!

Reviewww yang banyak juseyyoooooooooo

Yang review dpt berkah! Amin!

Maaf kalau ada typo. Gak sempet ngedit muehehe.

Sign by barbxpie!


End file.
